Dragon Eyes
by vampire queen 528
Summary: AU. Sess/Kag.Inu/Kik.San/Miro. Read prolog.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

They say that there is a legend that long ago in an ancient land, there lived a horrible dragon. One that struck utter fear into the heart of the bravest man. It burned villages to the ground and made cattle scarce. The great king did not know what to do. Before his very eyes, his people had been thrown into poverty and years of famine. When matters became worse he decided to strike a deal with this dragon.

Every year the dragon will receive a female sacrifice in exchange for peace in his lands.

The dragon thought about this deal, contemplating wether he would profit from such a gift. When villages were hardly able to even identify as villages did the dragon agree to this offer.

One maiden sacrifice per year to bring peace to the country.

And it was such every year.

A chosen maiden was left upon a hill many miles away from the castle to become a sacrifice.

Many years passed ... until ... one maiden sacrifice finally ended it all.

It was a shock when the woman that had been sacrificed three months ago just ended up on the kings doorstep, her belly swollen with a child. The king became afraid, as well as his people, thinking that the dragon thought the sacrifices no longer quenched and would again bombard villages to nothing but rubble.

But ... the year had passed and no village burned to the ground nor any cattle disappeared. The king questioned the woman, but all she said was that had "mated" with the dragon and was now carrying its child. The king took this as folly, but could not explain why she carried a child.

Still, six months after her appearance the child was birthed. It did not look any more different than any human child except for her eyes. The child's eyes were a stunning blue that seemed to hold the universe itself within.

The king had financed a small home in the quiet mountains where the woman had requested to live. After five years passed, the king had ventured to the mountains to visit the woman and her child, but he found no one.

All he found was an empty shack and nothing more.

The legend had continued from then on, but wether you believe it or not is your choice...

xXx

A/N: To all those who know this story already or find it extremely familiar to "The Dragon Within"... IT'S BECAUSE IT IS THE EXACT SAME STORY!! This is my new account on this site because I can't remember my old account. So, to all those who know my old account... never mind that one... this is my new one with a whole bunch more better stories... :P


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Five days. She had been a prisoner in this stinking, rotted cell for _five whole days_! When were they even going to acknowledge her presence? When were they going to sentence her to her punishment? Did they really think that they could keep her in this prison for much longer? Did they really underestimate her that much?

_Fools_, she thought. _Fools, the lot of them. Underestimation is their weakness._ They had thought that they left her in the dark in this damp, stinking prison. Alone. But...she was never alone. The darkness was her company. Her most closest friend. It was all she had ever known since childhood. It made her feel some kind of comfort that there was _something_ there for her. That wanted her. Even if she physically ached, sometimes, for a companion to hold her, the darkness was there. She knew it would always be there.

She gazed above her. Past the bars of this circular-hole-in-the-ground, she could see the sky. The moon was slowly creeping out of the clouds, and the complete darkness surrounding her slowly gave way to its rays. Her eyes bore into the fluorescent globe, feeling as if it knew her every secret. As if it were searching through every crevice of her soul.

She smiled a little. _As if it would find much light there_, she thought bitterly. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, she searched around with her slitted, blue pupils piercing through the darkness. At night, her eyes seemed to glow with a florescent shimmer, almost capturing the moon within them. In the day, her eyes still seemed to glow. It was strange. No demon was ever known to have such eyes, but those close to her chose not to ask. If they did, they would have found out that she was half of something that most the world feared. She would be seen as an enemy to all if anyone found out, so she was glad no one asked.

As she gazed through the darkness she wondered what was outside the walls of this "dungeon." _It seems more like a caged off well_, she thought, amusing herself. Stone surrounded her in a circular way like a well. Except, the mouth of the well, above her, was covered by a grate. Her wrists began to hurt as the rope rubbed into her open wounds around them. A rope was tied around her wrists that hung her from the grate. So, she was hanging there for five whole days, waiting for the _King_ and his _family_ with some _guards_ to _sentence her_.

The thought of it made her sick. She never liked the _King_ and his _sons_. She never would. The way they handled their people with what they called "care." All they ever saw when they came into "their" towns and villages were the ones who had any kind of house, money, or business; they never looked beyond into the dark allies and crevices. _Nor would they ever, _she thought angrily. _They never think to care about those who don't have the status or money. They only help those who do._

A tiny clink caught her sharp hearing. Her head instantly shot up. Small voices were heard, whispering commands and arguing with each other to "shut up." The grate above her slowly moved. The chafing of the rope against her wrists sent a shock of pain through her body. She bit her lip to stop herself from yelping. The clinking of metal against stone was heard.

She kicked her feet out furiously, swinging herself forward. More pain shot through her wrists, but she blotted out the pain. She kicked forward harder, until her foot contacted with stone. She quickly released the knife hidden in the heel of her left boot and hooked the blade into a crevice. Her right foot searched around for a small ledge to hook onto.

When she finally found one, she locked her knees and muscles to hold on, both braces holding her legs up. She calmly closed her eyes and began to take deep, soothing breaths, calming herself. Calmly, she began to walk upon the wall as high as she could. Then, she did the unthinkable. She pushed herself from the wall with such force that her entire body followed. The next thing she knew she was hanging upside down, her ankles twisted around the rope that was above her, her shoe-knife sheathed, her hands gripping the rope. Her whole life she trained through the impossible and made it possible. Her body was a fine-tuned fighting machine and she needed it that way. Although, she was not hated, she stole, plundered, and murdered(when she had to), sweeping through villages. Most thought her to be a heartless criminal, but they never found out what she did with all the treasure, food, and clothes that she stole. It remained a mystery to everyone...except for those closest to her.

Now hanging upside-down, she began her ascent along the rope. She stopped when she felt her boots enter an empty, un-darkened space. Not wanting to be seen, she immediately stopped. She'd be damned if they were going to transport her "safely" to her "new prison" without a fight. She'd be damned if she was going to give up that easily.

The rope was now slackened around her wrists, and she easily slipped them out. Slowly, holding on to the excess rope, she flipped herself right-side-up and prepared herself for the movement when they lifted the grate. Her eyes bore intently upon the little squares, searching for the slightest movement or vibration in it. She stared intently. Searching. Waiting. Then...There it was! She waited quietly in the darkness in anticipation. Waiting for that one moment where the entire grate moved, at least an inch, from it's bearings.

After a few tense seconds, the grate began to lift. She sprung into action. She gripped the rope tightly and tugged hard. The momentum forced the carriers of the grate to drop it, leaving an opening just big enough for her to squeeze through. Then, she pulled on the rope once more and used the momentum to shoot upwards. Protecting her head with her arms, she shot through the hole, freed from the confines of the "well." She landed as swiftly as she could on the ground and pulled the nearest person to her.

Placing a clawed hand at the throat of her hostage, she growled, "Let me free and this man will not be harmed."

"They warned us she was crazy. They didn't say anything about pulling a stunt like this," said a grizzly-haired man, hand on his sword hilt.

She watched them warily. _They don't look like soldiers,_ she thought. The man in her grasp began to tremble. She quickly stole a look at her captive. He was but a mere child, no more than 15.

"Sending children to do your dirty work, now? Pathetic humans," she hissed, her voice cold, laced with some pity for the boy.

"Don't insult us, woman. Don't think you are any better than us, you whore," the grizzly-haired man growled.

A smile crept upon her calm features. The men closest to her stepped back. She could smell their uncertainty and fear begin to seep from their pores. She was not as insulted as she thought she would be by the man's comment. She was rather...amused.

Her claws pressed deeper into the boy's throat, drawing blood.

"I will kill him, young or not," she stated coldly. With that she dug her nail in deeper. The boy yelped in pain.

"G-Go ahead. H-he means n-nothing to us," the man said, a bit too nervously.

Her smile grew wider, bearing her sharp fangs. A small laugh forced its way out, and she said, "If your going to lie, old man, try to sound convincing."

The man's eyes widened a little as he held his sword steady.

"Kagome, let the poor boy go," a deep voice growled.

The smile faded from her lips as she swung around violently, throwing the boy aside. She looked upon the face that was before her. Her eyes widened as she found herself looking into those violet, slitted eyes. He wore simple villager's clothing, a sword and daggers around his waste. His black hair was pulled up in a short pony-tail.

A smile grew back onto her features, as her eyes lost their menacing gleam in exchange for glee.

"Matsuru! I thought I would have to have gone searching for you when I escaped! I'm so glad to see you again," she yelled, throwing her arms around the man.

Matsuru returned her hug with as much force as she gave him. Kagome stepped back, confused. "Who are all these men? I don't remember them from the Command," she questioned her "step-father."

"They are new recruits. Some of the others secretly volunteered them while you were...away. Now we have at least one to two Leagues in each village. We were very lucky to get so many volunteers. You've missed out a lot since you were taken," Matsuru replied.

"Oh, well, that can't be helped. Glad to hear some good news," Kagome commented cheerfully. She turned around to face the crowd of men, their swords now sheathed. Walking to the closest man, she gazed intently upon him. His features seemed calm, but as she bore into his black eyes, she found a tinge of fear.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Don't be afraid. I don't bite...when I don't have to."

The fear had grown, but not so much that it appeared throughout his features. She walked around to every face until she found herself staring into the face of the grizzly-haired man. Her eyes narrowed every so slightly, but not dangerously.

"I resent that comment you made. As your leading officer I expect more respect from my colleagues than most. I would watch my step if I were you or you might find yourself...'_accidentally_ falling onto your dagger,'" she growled ever so slightly.

The man immediately straightened as she turned away. "Kagome, I suggest we move out of this area before the villagers begin to awaken," Rei, her Co-Captain, suggested. "Yes, you are right. I believe we should. Let's head out," she commanded as the men quietly crept and disappeared into the forest. As an after thought, Kagome replaced the grate and erased any images of footprints she could from the dirt. The last thing she needed were palace soldiers chasing after them after she worked so hard to keep the Command a secret.

xXx

Kagome found her self in a small clearing, where small campfires were lit. Tents were pitched around the edge of the clearing. She counted at least thirty men. _Not bad. We surely have grown a bit larger_. she thought. She noticed Matsuru, Rei, and some other officers disappear inside of a larger tent. She began to head towards it when she heard someone yell, "KAGOME-CHAN! Your back!"

Kagome saw a young girl shoot out of a tent and run towards her. Kagome found herself not able to move as the girl hugged her legs tightly. Kagome grinned down at her and greeted, "Hello, Rin. It is so good to see you."

Rin looked up at her with large, chocolate brown eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rin thought that Rin would have to wait _forever_ for Kagome-chan to come back. Rin is glad that Rin didn't have to wait forever," she said excitedly.

Kagome smiled as Rin let go of her crushing hold, and she kneeled down to Rin's level.

"I'm glad, too, Rin. Forever is a very long time to wait," she answered.

"OH, Kagome-chan, I have something to show you. Rin was working very hard with Sango-chan so I could show you this when Kagome-chan came back, and here is Kagome-chan, so now I can show it to you," said Rin.

She closed her eyes. Kagome watched as Rin's restless expression began to fade into a calm one. Rin cupped her hands in front of her; silence softly surrounding them. Then, before Kagome could shield her eyes, a flash of light surrounded them both. As she recovered from her blindness, she saw Rin holding a small ball of fire in her hands, its flame burning brightly.

Rin opened her eyes and her expression became the restless one once again.

"Look, Kagome-chan! Rin was working very hard to master Rin's powers that you told me about and look! See! Rin mastered it! Rin did it," she exclaimed.

Kagome looked upon the ball of fire, wonderingly. It was a beautiful, red color.

"Great job, Rin. I am very proud of you. Did you get to start all of these fires tonight?," Kagome asked.

"YEAH! Rin got to start the fires tonight! Rin is so happy that Kagome-chan is proud of Rin!"

Rin began to jump around joyfully.

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan is over there. Come on, let's go see her."

Rin gripped Kagome's hand and tugged her along, heading toward the tent that the captains were in. As she passed some of the campfires, Kagome noticed heads began to turn her way. She looked upon unfamiliar faces and concluded that these were the new recruits. She nodded and smiled at those who acknowledged her in greetings.

They were nearly to the tent when a hand gripped her other wrist. She quickly spun around to see who it was. Green eyes met her blue.

"Let go of my wrist. I have somewhere to go," Kagome stated coldly.

"Who are you to be ordering me around? Go and get me some water, wench. Make it fast," the green-eyed man said.

Kagome kept a tight hold on her temper, but Rin didn't.

"Don't talk to Kagome-chan like that! That is mean, you big dummy! Wait till Matsuru-sama hears–"

"Rin, please, calm down. I will get the man some water as he has asked. Now, be good an get me his cup," Kagome interrupted, winking at Rin.

The anger faded away from Rin's features and was replaced by a grin.

"Yes, Kagome-chan," Rin answered obediently.

Rin handed Kagome the cup and they walked off to the nearby river.

"Kagome-chan, are you gonna do that thing with the water again? The one where it tastes really yucky," Rin asked.

"Of course not, Rin. That would be...impolite. We're just going to give him some...medicine. He looked a little pale," Kagome said mischievously.

Kagome pulled some herbs from her pocket, found two stones, and began to mash it up. She kept mashing it until it was in tiny bits and had a pasty texture.

"Rin, go and fill that cup with water please. We must not keep him waiting," Kagome asked nicely.

"Okay, Kagome-chan," Rin answered.

She walked to the river and dipped the tin cup into the cold water. When it was nearly full, she pulled it out and walked shakily to Kagome, spilling some of the water on the way. Kagome poured the herbs into the cup and began to swish it around until there was no trace of the additive.

"Rin, you need to keep it secret until we get there, okay? This is just a little joke we'll play on him. This herb is called 'Yaomi.' It is a spice used to...clear the senses when one is finished drinking heavy liquor. It's not harmful, but it has its...uses. No one must know about it until the joke is over, okay, Rin," Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome-chan! Rin will keep secret! Hurry! Let's go now," exclaimed Rin, as she once again began to tug Kagome along.

They walked back to camp and straight toward the campfire where they found the man laughing loudly.

"There you are, wench. Hand it over, I'm thirsty," the green-eyed man demanded. He yanked it out of her grasp and began to drink greedily. A second later he spit the mouthful out, spraying some men near him.

"What is this hogswell, wench! What are you trying to feed me," he bellowed angrily.

He stood and looked down upon her. He was only a foot taller than she was, but she only looked up at him cooly and said, "Quiet. You are attracting attention to yourself. I wouldn't want much attention drawn to me in such a situation."

The man quickly put his hand to his dagger and bellowed, "How dare –"

Before he could even draw the blade himself, she gripped his wrist and spun him around, his own blade to his throat, the other arm behind his back. In his ear, Kagome whispered, "I would be careful to whom you speak so vulgarly to. As your commanding officer, I prefer not to be talked down to, wouldn't you agree?" He nodded in agreement.

"Good."

She pushed him forward and scanned her surroundings. The entire camp stared at her, some frozen in the action of doing something.

"Listen up. I am your leading officer. My name is Kagome. I would like to welcome and thank you all for volunteering your efforts to the cause. See this as an example of how much respect I expect from my soldiers. Now, all of you, go to sleep. We are leaving early in the morning. As you know, we are deeper into the forest than most would expect, so we have a long way to be traveling to headquarters," she ordered, spun on her heels, and walked to the Tent in dignified strides, Rin following closely.

Walking into the tent was exactly like walking into a small hut. In the center a small pit was dug to house a fire, while cots and bedrolls were laid out in a corner of the tent. A low-elevated table was located near the small fire pit where Matsuru, Rei, Shiru, and Sango were already surrounding it.

The occupants of the room looked up from what looked like a map. They stood as she walked toward them. Sango was the first to embrace her in a hug. When she stepped back, Kagome saw tears brimming Sango's eyes.

"Kagome, we thought that we would never see you again," Sango said, holding in her tears.

"Why is everyone saying that? Do they think that I am incapable of escaping? I did have a few days to actually _plan_ you know," Kagome said, a little irritated.

"Well...this time..._they_ were going to come personally," Sango semi-whispered.

"So? It's not like I wouldn't have time to escape. It's not that hard to," Kagome replied.

"That's just it. You wouldn't have been able to escape. When they come personally they would kill you on the spot. No time to use any plans, Kagome," Rei said in an advising tone.

"Well–...You got me there. sigh Well, let's just be glad I'm out of it. So, what were ya'll up to," Kagome replied, not wanting an argument.

"We were just planning on a way to capture the princes," Shiru informed.

They returned to the table, Rin sitting next to Kagome. As Kagome looked down at Rin it seemed as if she was trying to look like an important person by impersonating the adults. Kagome only smiled and said, "Rin, why don't you go and get some rest? I'm not sure if you'll be able to sleep while we are walking tomorrow."

"But I wanna help, too," she whined in reply.

"Rin," Sango said sternly.

"Alright. 'Night, Kagome-chan. 'Night, Matsuru-sama. 'Night, Rei-sama. 'Night, Shiru-sama. 'Night, Sango-chan," complied Rin as she gave each of them a hug and walked to her cot in the corner. Immediately, they could hear her small, soft snores.

"Kagome, may I ask why you personally watch over Rin? I hope I'm not sounding rude," questioned Sango, looking over at Rin.

"Sango...let's just say she _could _be my younger sister. To me, she is like family, like all of you are. Plus, I babysat her in our village," Kagome replied awkwardly.

"_You_..._babysit_? Oh, Kagome that's a laugh," commented Rei, holding in his giggles.

Kagome threw him a playfully angry look and said, "Alright, jokes over. Let's get down to business. What did you say? We were going to capture the princes? How?"

Rei was about to answer her, but Matsuru interrupted him.

"How do _you _think we should do it, Kagome?"

She thought about it carefully as she looked upon the map.

"Well...," she started, "We can cut them off here and pass through this river to cover our tracks. Then, we can sneak through the Lost Forest to our campsite here. We should be able to journey safely from there on."

Kagome looked up at them, seeing if she had their approval.

"Your planning skills never cease to amaze me, Kagome. That seems much simpler than ours," Shiru commented.

"It seems that working with a clean slate seems to open your mind to blocked regions," Matsuru replied.

All looked up as a commotion could be heard outside. Kagome looked over at Rin as the child sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's happening, Kagome-chan," she mumbled.

She walked over to Kagome, who was standing up. Rin clutched onto Kagome's leg as she and the others walked out.

Pushing the tent flap aside, she peered out curiously. One campfire in the center of the camp was still burning very brightly as seven figures were illuminated by it. Stepping out of her tent, she walked towards them, her "family" close behind.

"I demand to know what is going on here. I ordered you to go to sleep," Kagome said, a hint of anger in her voice.

The small group spun around and stood at attention as she stopped in front of them.

"Move aside," she ordered.

They did as she commanded. Behind them were three men, bound and gagged. The two other scouts pushed them at her feet, holding knives at their backs.

"Speak," she ordered again.

"We found these two in a camp nearby. We merely thought that you wanted these men captured. We will gladly hand them over, at a price, of course," their "leader" said.

Her eyes widened as she looked upon the captured faces. They stared up furiously at her, but she merely ignored them as she stared cooly at the "leader."

"What kind of _price_ do you speak of," Kagome questioned, nearly hissing.

"Why, we only want a small sum of money, and say...a few women..." he drawled.

Kagome's cold expression was replaced with a smile as she looked down at the hostages. Two of them she could see fear in, but the older one... She smiled more menacingly at this one. She leaned down and whispered to them, "Some things just can't be expected. Next time don't let your guard down."

The Leader took this as an answer to their deal.

"Well, I would like to choose-"

He was abruptly cut off as Kagome snatched his collar with such speed it startled _most_ of the group. The ones who expected it were Sango, Rei, Shiru, and Masturu. She had startled Rin, who then jumped to cling to Sango. _I'll apologize to her later_, Kagome mentally noted. She stared cooly into the Leader's fearful eyes.

"Who said we ever had a deal? Who said you could take any of my warriors? I don't remember agreeing to the deal."

She threw the man backwards, steadily stalking to his panicky form like a predator. All eyes were on her as she kneeled down to the man and warned, "If I ever see your face again I swear I will slay you on the spot. Do not insult me by making such vulgar deals. I'll give you and your..._soldiers_ eleven seconds."

With that, the intruders scampered away, running for all they were worth. Kagome turned around, giggling.

"I swear. Those who call themselves 'warriors' these days are so easy to scare."

"Kagome," Matsuru said in a warning tone. Kagome only sighed.

"You always ruin my fun."

"What are we gonna do with them, Kagome," Sango questioned, nodding towards the hostages.

"Hmmm...Un-gag them and escort them into the Tent. I'll watch them tonight. Sango, get Rin back to bed," Kagome said.

Seeing the protest on Sango's face, she added, "That is an order."

Sango hung her head defeated and escorted a very clingy Rin into the Tent.

"You three can help me get these men inside."

As they did so, Shiru commented, "Well, I guess we didn't need a plan after all, huh, Kagome. I just never thought that Inuyasha, Miroku, _and Sesshomaru_ would fall into our laps so easily."

xXx

A/N: thanks 4 reading!


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

She eyed them warily. Each of them were silent. _Probably waiting for my next move_, she thought, _Well...I won't disappoint_. Slowly she stood and walked over to her bound captives, sitting casually in front of them. She didn't feel threatened in the least with Inuyasha's and Miroku's intense stares, but she felt a little bothered at Sesshomaru's cool one. He was too calm, too..._collected_ about his present situation. Most would be a little less brave.

Kagome drew her dagger calmly and started to play with it, drawing strange symbols in the dirt. When she was finished, she looked up at them.

"Do you want to play a game with me," she whispered softly to them.

She watched as both of their expressions seemed to become worried, but Sesshomaru's stayed the same.

"I asked you a question," she continued after no answers came.

Inuyasha and Miroku shot out a "Yes," but Sesshomaru merely nodded.

A small smile graced her lips. "Well, at least we can start on _some_ friendly terms."

xXx

Sesshomaru looked upon his captor calmly. He was not worried for his sake in the matter. He could care less, but he would not stand to be captured and bound like some lowly human. He chained his anger, keeping his calm facade on the surface. He'd be damned if he was going to let her toy with them.

He gazed at her as she moved with such grace that it almost rivaled his own. _Almost_. He nearly squinted his eyes as she sat so _casually_ in front of them. He could feel that she was a little nervous about his attitude in this situation, which made him compose part of himself defiantly. _The battle is not won yet, wench_.

"Do you want to play a game with me?"

He was surprised by this simple question, but he didn't let it show. He could feel Inuyasha and Miroku tense a bit. She was too relaxed near him and it bothered him a little. He was not used to people being so..._calm_ and _fearless _around him. They would usually cower before him. His pride seemed to ebb as he thought more and more about this.

"I asked you a question."

Sesshomaru nearly jolted out of his thoughts. _Nearly_. He had heard Inuyasha and Miroku blurt out "Yes." _What is she playing at now?_, he thought to himself. Usually if they _were ever_ captured they would be held for ransom or be killed on the spot if their captor hated them so much. But...she wanted to _play_ with them? What kind of twisted woman was this?

He merely nodded, suspicious about this "game." He did not like the fact that she had the upper hand, but he was a bit curious on what this was about.

"Well, at least we can start on _some _friendly terms."

The mere mention of being _friendly_ fueled his suspicions even more. What kind of person would want to be _friendly_ with the enemy? _What is this woman's intentions? Why is she treating us so..._kindly_. Maybe I'll ask her before I kill her... _

xXx

Kagome liked how things were going so far. She looked over at the sleeping bodies in the Tent and, some what, envied the fact that they could sleep so peacefully. She had forgotten when she had last slept peacefully without waking up with sweat-soaked sheets and a scream upon her lips.

Ever since her mother died, she had wandered the streets until someone had taken her in. She could remember her step-parents names like it was just yesterday. Well, it would be easiest to remember her step-brothers' and sister's name because at least they were still with her.

When she had been taken in, she had met Rei, Shiru, and Sango. They had a bit of a rough time getting through their nervous stares when Kagome had first told them about her...race, but, gradually, they began to become friendlier with her and soon acted like complete brothers and sisters. They would argue, fight, chase, and scream at each other like real brothers and sisters. Kagome had enjoyed those years very much. Being seen as other humans were seen.

Matsuru was Kagome's best _adult _friend outside of her family, next to her parents of course. He was their village healer and she had visited him quite often because of some..._mishaps_ she had in school. She still remembered that sweet smell of his hut and, I guess, it altered her scent a little. She soon smelled as if she were completely human, so no demon could really tell that she wasn't all human...well, except for her eyes. But, Mitsuru soon found out about her secret and, to Kagome's surprise, he took it pretty well.

"_Not all of us are the same. This is the weakness that we humans must accept if we wish to become stronger. This is what we need to understand to surpass our own mortal abilities."_

_The bowl of herbs before him began to hover ever so slightly. It began to move towards her and she stepped back, uncertain. She looked up curiously and found that he was looking at her with those warm, all-knowing eyes. They gave her some sort of courage to..._understand_ what was happening before her. She waved a hand under the bowl to find that their was nothing there! Nothing was holding it aloft. Her eyes widened as a little smile of amusement lit her lips. _

Her childishness and innocence back then still kept her from completely being consumed by the darkness. It helped her remember that she had some humanity in her. Being able to remember humanity in a life like her's was nearly impossible for those who have not surpassed themselves first, before surpassing others. She had remembered the training that she had asked Matsuru to give her when she was a young girl. He trained her night and day, always reminding her to stop _trying _to do something and actually _do it_.

Kagome had learned that when anyone is born into this world our minds are complete. But, as we grow older, the "barrier" in each and ever mind grows also. This barrier is what we would call the "I can't" 's. The things that we believe are impossible.

"_This is what disconnects us from the world around. What severs the bond between the Earth and humans. Saying that 'we can't' makes us believe that it is impossible to make objects move or create fire. But, if we remove this barrier we connect with the elements. So, by understanding what you can and can't do you understand where the barrier lies and can remove it. Of course, the only thing that keeps us from reaching our true potential is that one simple 'I can't.'"_

"_What is it, Matsuru-sensei? What can't we do?"_

"_We can't live forever."_

Kagome tugged herself back to reality. Looking at each of her hostages, she pondered what grounds she can tread safely and which ones she could not.

She erased a few symbols in the ground and rewrote them. When she was satisfied, she looked up at them again and asked, "Do you know what these are?"

They looked down at the symbols and she watched as curiosity and confusion crossed Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces, but she noticed that Sesshomaru looked at them in complete understanding. She looked down upon the symbols again as their gazes reverted to her.

"Can you tell me what they are," she whispered softly to them.

The question seemed to be mostly diverted to Sesshomaru, she noticed. She couldn't help but be curious about how he could understand what these symbols meant. It was an ancient language that few could understand. Matsuru just so happened to know it and thought it in her best interest to learn it. She was very quick at catching on to it, so it only took a few months. Well, it was expected for her to learn the language so quickly. She was half-dragon after all. Most never bothered to learn the language since the dragons were becoming scarce.

"I guess you don't want to talk, do you," she said softly, hardly disappointed.

She sighed and wiped the writings away. The small, soft smile still could be seen on her lips and Sesshomaru began to become a little impressed as how she could learn such a language. He looked into her cerulean eyes and was a bit surprised at what he found. He could see a faint glow emanating from them. He was about to ask, but thought better not to speak a word. She wanted them to talk. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"'sigh' It's getting late. You three should go to sleep. We're supposed to leave early and travel a long journey tomorrow," she said.

Kagome stood and went to get her bedroll, being careful not to wake Rin. Carrying it toward her hostages, she laid it out into three different makeshift pillows.

"Here. It's the most comfort I can give you at the moment."

She noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku took their offerings immediately and fell asleep. But, she noticed that Sesshomaru stayed in his defiant position. She sat in front of him, matching his rigidity.

He could not help but be a little curious upon her actions. Since they were now silently alone, he decided to ask.

"Why show so much kindness, woman," he asked coldly.

"Let's just say I'm not the slobbering, greedy bandit you think I am," she answered, a hint of gratitude in her voice for breaking the growing silence.

"Then what are you," he retorted.

She sighed. Kagome had known that one day she would face this question again. And on that day she would give the same answer.

"What I am doesn't matter until you can understand what you are."

Sesshomaru grew a little agitated. He knew this conversation was going to be going in circles for a while, but he wanted to get straight to the point _now_. Before he could reply she cut him off.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He abruptly stopped and considered her question. He became a little confused with the question and was wary about where this was leading to. His curiosity got the better of him and he answered, "Yes, I am able to keep a secret."

Kagome looked directly into his eyes. There was no hint of a lie. She did not know why she was about to tell such a secret to Sesshomaru, the heir to the Western Lands, but she just felt some sort of force compelling her to. She had remembered this force when she was faced with hard decisions and following them made her plans even more to her liking than she expected. In this situation she didn't think any differently.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone if _I_ told you a secret?"

He had already gotten this far into the deal and this Sesshomaru was not backing out. He heard her emphasis on the word "I" even if it was only slight. He understood her meaning as referring personally to her. Would he? Would he keep this promise if _she _had made him? He only nodded in reply.

Kagome knew he had his uncertainties, but decided to trust him anyway.

"Do you understand what I am," she questioned.

"No," he answered cooly.

_Not even curious_, she thought to herself. She found it interesting when most would be jumping for her secret.

Secrets are what people want because they are things that others can't have.

"Do you even have a clue," she asked.

He thought about this. Then, he remembered her writings a little while ago. _But...no...It can't be. She smells...human._ He decided to venture on his hypothesis, curious to how she might answer. He would be amused if he angered her.

"You cannot be a complete dragon, of course, so you must be half."

Kagome nodded mutely. He was a little taken aback as to how she accepted it so calmly. He voiced his thoughts, sifting out the confusion from his voice.

"But that's impossible. There is no such thing as _half-bred _dragons. It is only a mere fairytale. What is wrong with you, woman? Explain this foolishness."

"My name is Kagome. You will call me by that name."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do not order me around. Now answer me, _woman._"

"I can't explain it if you can't believe it."

Sesshomaru was caught on her answer. He had nothing more to say. He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his entire life he was speechless.

Kagome only smiled. "We will continue this conversation when you are more willing to accept this so called 'foolishness.' Right now, go to sleep."

"I will not take your orders, _woman_."

"Then, escape."

"I have my reasons for _not _escaping," he growled.

"Well, if my orders won't be obeyed, I'll have to make you go to sleep."

Before he could react, she hit his temple with the hilt of her blade. As he faded into darkness, the last thing he saw were those glowing, cerulean eyes...


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

His eyes fluttered open. Blurred images of people moved around him. He felt a softness beneath him. _Fur?_ He began to lift himself up, but he instantly fell down. His head was spinning uncontrollably. He felt like someone was crushing his skull. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to try to remember what had happened. _I was captured. Then...that "Kagome" woman..._ He soon became infuriated. _How dare she strike me! I will not stand for this!_ He was thinking of severing his bonds, but thought better of it. He never liked it when his father was mad at him and Inuyasha would never let it go if he ruined this.

Sesshomaru moved himself into a sitting position. He found Inuyasha and Miroku, still asleep, lying next to him. He observed the commotion that surrounded him, as soldiers were rushing around, collecting and packing whatever belongings they had. Then, he noticed that some were burying the campfires and firewood. He wondered why they were doing that. Why the extra work?

"They're covering our tracks."

He cooly turned his head to see who had snuck up on him, only to find that it was none other than Kagome. She kneeled by his side, staring out at the now emptying camp. _But I didn't even _sense_ her... _

"Why," he heard himself ask.

"So people like _you_ don't follow us," she stated blandly.

Before he could retort anything, Rei, Sango, Shiru, and Matsuru were walking towards them.

"Kagome, we are nearly ready to go. How are we going to transport them," Shiru asked, nodding towards the captives.

Kagome contemplated and reasoned, but she could find no other way of beating around the bush.

"Cut their ankle bonds. They will be walking."

Looking down at the two sleeping figures she added, "Wake them up with cold water. I don't want to move any slower than I have to."

Immediately, Shiru went and carried out her orders. Sesshomaru felt a smirk nearly escape his grasp. He had never seen Inuyasha being woken with water. It would be rather...amusing. A part of him seemed to give way to agreeing with Kagome's methods. He quickly regained his defiant composer. He would not give in to the enemy.

His amusement resurfaced as Shiru came back with two pales of water. Handing one to Sango, they threw the water over the sleeping forms.

"WHAT THE HELL," Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and shook off the water.

He seemed to amuse Kagome and Sango as they began to giggle. Shiru, Rei, and Matsuru contained their laughter, finding it at least a bit inappropriate for the situation. Sesshomaru also kept his smirk chained.

After Kagome recovered from her giggle-fit, she ordered soldiers to sever their ankle binds and force them to stand. Inuyasha and Miroku were at least a few inches taller than her, but Sesshomaru was at least a head taller.

Kagome took some amusement from Inuyasha's and Miroku's soaking breeches and shirts compared to Sesshomaru's dry ones. She felt relieved that their was a loose tension between them now. She hated it when her captives became tense. It made it uncomfortable for her.

When everything was cleaned up, Sango noticed that Rin was still asleep. She walked over and began to shake her gently.

"Rin," she whispered, "Wake-up."

Rin's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Sango, but just buried her head deeper into the pillow. Sango was about to shake her awake again until Kagome came, trotting on her black mare, carrying the reins to Sango's horse.

"Let her sleep, Sango. I'll carry her on my horse. Help Rei keep watch on that 'Miroku' guy."

Sango merely nodded and stood. She climbed on her horse with ease and she trotted over to Rei, who threateningly held a sword to Miroku's back. Sango looked down at Miroku and said, "I don't want you goofing off and slowing down during our journey. Cooperate with us and you won't get hurt."

"Well, I might just cooperate with you guarding me, my dear. What is your name," Miroku slyly answered.

Sango felt a tinge of red grace her cheeks, but quickly pushed it away. When she regained her composure, she had a little trouble keeping her voice from shaking when she said, "My name is Sango. I am the Regional captain. Rei, keep this guy under control for the time being. When we leave we'll have them all close together."

Rei only nodded as Sango trotted off to where Kagome was.

Kagome let Rin lean against her stomach as she gripped the reins.

"You warned her last night, didn't you. Now, she's just gonna have to pay the price. You know as well as I do that she won't be able to get much sleep on the road we're taking," Sango advised.

"I know, Sango. We'll rest sometime along the way. I don't want it too hard on the captives either," Kagome answered.

"Why do you care for our hostages so much. First, it was those business guys, next it was those bandits that showed up last night, then it's these _princes_ that you say you hate so much. Why are you going through all of this trouble," Sango asked.

Kagome contemplated her answer.

"It's because they know something or they're up to something that I don't know about. Don't you find it strange that they _just so happened_ to land in those same bandit's hands that _I_ had held hostage. I mean there are more than over a thousand bandits I know of in these parts that could have gotten them. Plus, that Sesshomaru is most capable to escape his bonds as easily as killing a cow. I don't understand why they haven't escaped yet. Also, all of a sudden, after all the years Inutaisho locked them up in that castle of his, that he only lets them out now. It's not making any sense and it could be dangerous, but–"

"Your curiosity is getting the better of you right, Kagome," Sango interupted.

"Oh, Sango, you know me all to well," giggled Kagome.

"Be careful where you tread, Kagome. Your games will drive you off a cliff one day."

Kagome jumped. She looked behind her and found that it was Matsuru.

"Matsuru, stop doing that!"

"Well, don't let your guard down. You're too easy."

Kagome only pouted. She trotted away to the middle of the camp. She looked around, back rigged, on her horse.

"Get in traveling formation. Keep the captives together. Don't let them escape,yet guard them with your lives," she ordered.

The hustle and clanks of horse hooves and tin could be heard as they all clattered into their formation.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku found themselves at the front of the line, just behind Kagome and Matsuru. Inuyasha could feel the katana blade at the back of his neck and its light touch sent shivers down his spine. _I'm only doing this so that damn woman will leave Kikyou alone,_ he thought.

Sango trotted next to Miroku, her gaze staring straight ahead. Miroku thought it too peaceful, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Your name is 'Sango,' right?"

Sango looked down at him with wary eyes. "Yes...," she answered suspiciously.

"Well, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Miroku. Say, do you know that 'Demon Slayers' tribe? You seem to dress like them."

Also noticing the rather large boomerang strapped on her back and the pet cat she carried in her hand, he added, "And, you also seem to carry their choice of weaponry and pet."

Sango decided to let some of her guard down and answered, "Well, you seem to be a monk, judging by your prayer beads. Not many men trust religion too much these days. Some keep trying to top the other by slander, and stupid, little wars break out just because one thinks that human nature is a sin and the other disagrees. It's an ugly cycle."

"Very observant. Most women wouldn't notice such a detail," he replied, grinning.

"That's because you're too busy trying to seduce them, you lech," Inuyasha added.

"Keep quiet back there," Kagome ordered.

Sango immediately brought herself back to attention. _I guess this is why Kagome's treating them so kindly. Their not that bad. They're actually...friendly_, she thought to herself.

By three-fourths of the way to their destination, it began to get dark, so Kagome decided to bring them all to a halt to make camp for the night. She found thema small clearing and decided that it was a good place to set-up camp. Kagome gave the order to dismount as she slid off of her horse and carried Rin down. Rin had already woken up by then, so she decided to go and run to the nearby bushes to pick flowers. Kagome smiled after her.

"You seem attached to her. Any relation," a voice questioned coldly behind her.

She nearly jumped again. Whipping her head around, she found herself looking up into golden orbs that seemed to glow menacingly in the darkening sky.

"What she is to me is none of your business, _Sesshomaru_," she retorted childishly.

Sesshomaru only shrugged as an answer and sat down under the tree, leaning comfortably against it. Kagome frowned and decided to give in to him just this once.

"If you must know, she is my younger step-sister. Not really related, but that's the closest I can call her."

Sesshomaru nodded as she sat down next to him. _Such a strange girl. She doesn't act the way usual captors are supposed to. I thought she was at least going to draw some blood from us by now. _

Kagome gazed out at Rin, who was picking some red flowers.

"I really don't understand what you and your people are up to, but...I'll stick around long enough to find out. Who knows? Maybe I'll play your game till the end," she whispered.

There was no need for a loud conversation, for she wanted to keep it as quite as possible.

Sesshomaru only answered with silence. He wasn't about to say anything just yet. Instead, he followed her gaze and found Rin, who was walking over toward them. Kagome decided, since they were on friendly grounds and she wanted to keep them friendly, so she warned, "I would stand up if I were you, Sesshomaru. When Rin has flowers it could only mean one thing."

He was a little surprised at such friendliness in her tone. Maybe they could trust her after all, since she easily trusted them. A bit curious, he asked, "What does it mean?"

He immediately was answered as the young girl was in front of him, reaching up to put one of her many flowers in his hair. His hand automatically shot out from their binds and gripped the little girl's wrist before she even reached him. Rin became a little surprised, but her joyful smile returned.

"Wow. You're fast, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's gaze turned to Kagome. He was confused not to find a threatening look on her face. Instead, her expression was one of amusement. Kagome lightly smiled and answered his unspoken curiosity.

"Like I said, I'll play along with your game. But, leave Rin and the others out of it."

Kagome's gaze reverted to Sesshomaru's. He found seriousness in her and complied with a nod. Rin looked on in childish curiosity and said, "Oooo. What game is Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama playing? Can Rin play, too?"

"No, Rin. This is not a game for you to play," Matsuru told her sternly as he walked toward them, closely followed by Sango, Miroku, Rei, Inuyasha, and Shiru.

"I guess the Tent is going here, Kagome," Sango asked.

"You read my mind, Sango. I think _Sesshomaru_ has found us a perfect spot. Don't you think so, Sessh," Kagome asked him smugly.

Not expecting such credit he only nodded. In truth, he really didn't care at all where they were going to set up the main tent. He only cared if their "game" would work or not.

Kagome saw Rin pouting about not being included. She gave it a little thought and decided to show Rin a "magic trick" to make up for it.

"Okay, Kagome-chan! I'll go and pick some more of these pretty red flowers, so when we eat, Rin can decorate the table with them," Rin replied as she ran off to go and pick more.

Soon, the entire camp was made and they could see fires aglow outside their tent. Kagome looked around at all of the things in the tent, taking mental notes. _Bedrolls are in their usual corner...fire pit is set and ablaze...table is placed near the fire...men are all accounted for, so...what's wrong? Why do I feel so uneasy?_ She tried to brush it aside, but it returned to her stronger than it did the last time. Becoming irritated, she blocked off the feeling all together and decided to go and join her companions.

They all sat near their captives, glancing suspiciously every once and a while. Kagome new they felt the same way and decided to voice her worries.

"Are any of you feeling that tonight seems..._different_?"

"I've been feeling like this ever since we made camp here," Rei voiced.

"Do you think something's supposed to happen tonight? Something bad," Sango inquired, worry in her voice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously as she caught his eyes widening ever so slightly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she soon understood. _Sometimes these royal types are just too predictable. Do they think I lack such experience in these situations?_ she thought rather smugly. When she caught Sesshomaru's calm, collected gaze, she gave him a quick wink and returned to her colleagues' conversation.

"I think we hardly have anything to worry about. It's probably just a small change in the weather. Some storm is probably happening somewhere nearby and the wind is carrying some static. No big deal," she added in. She wanted to play their game and she wanted no interruptions.

Kagome all but felt Matsuru's warning stare, but she merely brushed it off. Matsuru sighed, accepting his defeat, and said, "Kagome's probably right. But, we should keep our weapons near just in case."

He directed the last words he said to Kagome the most, challenging her to argue. She only nodded.

Just then, Rin scampered into the Tent.

"Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! Look at all of the pretty red flowers Rin picked! Aren't they soft? Rin picked them for all of you because they smelled so nice. Here."

And Rin continued to hand each of them flowers. Kagome caught Rei's and Shiru's glances. She instantly read them, saying '_You owe us for this, Kag_.' She only giggled and accepted her rose from Rin, thanking her and giving her a hug.

"Rin brought flowers for Inuyasha-, Miroku-, and Sesshomaru-sama,too," Rin added.

Kagome only held her back from venturing near them as Sango said, "Rin, you can give it to them later."

To divert the oncoming curiosity from the young girl she mentioned, "Kagome, didn't you say you were going to show Rin a magic trick? I would like to see it, too."

Catching on, Shiru also included his curiosity. Rin completely forgot about the matter and all but begged Kagome to show Rin the magic trick _now_. Kagome only grinned and replied , "Alright, Rin. You win."

Rin yelled, "YYYAAAYYY!"

"Rin, would you hand me one of those pretty flowers you have, please," Kagome asked her as Rin gladly handed Kagome one from the bundle she had.

Also curious, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku leaned a little closer. Kagome softly closed her eyes. She began to take deep calming breaths. It seemed everything around them began to calm at once. The once uneasy air began to fade. The musty smell of the Tent began to smell sweet. The ground beneath them began to soften.

Everyone stared in wonder as the rose Kagome held began to glow with a soft inner light.

"WOW. Look at all the pretty butterflies," Rin said softly in wonder.

Their attentions were so fixated on the rose that they didn't seem to notice that they were surrounded by a lush field of flowers, and butterflies danced around their heads, yet they were still in the tent. It was like an astralprojection. It was there, but it was slightly transparent. It could be felt, but not held.

The scene altered itself to a small grove under a shaded tree. A summer breeze gently bending the thick grass. A Sakura tree off in the distance. It changed, once again, to a small clearing in a magical forest, fireflies dancing all around. The trees seemed to glow with an earthreal light. The leaves seemed to be golden. Then, it changed to a dark and stormy place. It smelled of rotting flesh and burned wood. The image of a hut set ablaze and the form of a fire-lit person could be seen staggering out of the burning hut, then collapsing. The image was cut off abruptly as Kagome's eyes shot open. A dribble of sweat rolled down her face. Her breaths were somewhat, but not noticeably, labored. Sesshomaru caught these actions before the others could. He was a bit curious and decided to ask her later when things were a little more...private.

Rei, Shiru, Sango, and Matsuru understood why her condition had changed so suddenly. Rin looked at her curiously. She wanted to ask why Kagome seemed so weakened, but a more pressing question escaped her lips.

"Kagome-chan, what was that? What kind of magic trick did you show me?"

When she regained her relaxed state of mind, she answered, "Rin, that was a memory of this rose's travels. Every flower is imprinted with the images over its travels. Every flower gives off a seed to the wind and it is carried to different areas of the world. That's how flowers spread."

"Oh. So what was that last image, Kagome-chan? Did the flower go through something really horrible?," Rin asked, innocently curious.

Kagome hesitated, not at all wanting to answer her question.

"Rin, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's getting late," Sango said, rather hurriedly.

Kagome looked at Sango and silently thanked her. Sango nodded and led Rin off to bed, who was grumbling all the way.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Matsuru easily broke it, mentioning that he also was getting tired, the others soon following. Kagome was left alone with her captives once again.

Kagome pulled out her daggerand began toying with it, feeling that their was an unspoken question in the air from one of her captives.

"_What was that image_, Kagome," Sesshomaru asked, filling the silence.

Again, she hesitated. She always found this to be a touchy subject for her, but if she was going to play the game right, she would need to exchange information. Taking a deep breath, she simply answered, "That was my village. Sometimes tapping into a memory of someone or something else causes the connection to work visa versa."

"So...you're saying that was _your_ memory?," questioned Miroku, sounding serious for once.

She grimly nodded in reply.

"What was it about? What happened in your village?," Inuyasha asked, sounding a little worried.

"Well–" Kagome was abruptly cut off as shouts could be heard coming from the camp.

She was immediately on her feet. In an instant, Matsuru, Shiru, Rei, and Sango were by her side, hands on their weapons. Inuyasha and Miroku nearly jumped aside, seeing only that they just "appeared" there, but Sesshomaru caught their slight movements as they had gotten up. _Father will have a hard time with this one. I wonder how well he could handle it._ he thought to himself, amused by the look his father might have when Kagome stayed un-movingly defiant.

Rei was the first to slightly push the tent flap aside. To his horror, he found the scene outside wasn't as pleasing as he thought it would have.

"Kagome...I think you should see this," he replied, gulping.

Kagome stepped forward curiously. One glance and she instantly was in front of Sesshomaru, a blade to his throat.

"I said I would play your game, not have my men _slaughtered_," she hissed, her fangs bearing. Sesshomaru smirked and only replied, "It is apart of our...game."

He cooly looked into her eyes and noticed they were brighter than usual. _How very temperamental this one is_.

Kagome calmed herself and released Sesshomaru from the threatening hold. She walked to the flap of the tent and, taking a deep breath, she lifted the flap and walked out before anyone could protest.

Matsuru walked over to their hostages menacingly. He looked down at them, a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Be very careful where you probe. This is all a game to her as you have been informed. She'll toy with you just as much as you toy with her. I really wouldn't want to be a pawn if she were the one controlling me. I'd be extra careful if I were you," he warned.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about her than about us? You sound so sure of yourself," Sesshomaru answered coldly, voice unwavering.

"She is capable of more than you can imagine. Even I don't know how far she can push herself. I bet she told you her secret? Let's try to keep things as friendly as possible," Matsuru sportingly answered.

The anger from his eyes melted away and his expression became calm once again. He proceeded to follow Kagome. With last glances, the others followed.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"That was something beyond your comprehension," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha growled and was about to retort when Miroku asked, "A game? What kind of _game_?"

Sesshomaru calmly looked at the monk with an air of entire difference.

"The one we are playing right now, human. That wench sees it as a game. She does not feel threatened in the least."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"What! How can she not be threatened? She's practically playing with her life! How did she find out anyway," he replied, amazement and worry lacing his tone.

"She has her suspicions. She does not care much. If she wants to play along it is better for us," Sesshomaru replied, bored of the topic.

"What's going on? Why is it so noisy?," a small voice whispered from behind them.

They turned around to see Rin walking toward them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru coldly replied, turning back to gazing beyond the tent.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama so serious? What is Sesshomaru-sama hiding from Rin," she asked, childishly curious.

She continued walking toward the tent flap.

Sesshomaru silently watched, unsure of how the child might react. Rin pulled the tent flap aside. Her smile faded, her eyes widened. Her expression changed to pure shock and horror. _And...recognition?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. She let the tent flap drop back into place. She turned around, the shocked expression glued to her face. Silently she walked back to her cot, fresh tears springing from her eyes.

_Poor girl. We weren't really expecting there to be any children in the camp. _Miroku thought sympathetically. He used his concealed knife to cut himself free. Then, he noticed something that he hadn't before. _Why didn't she search us for hidden weapons? What are we getting ourselves into?_ Forcing the thought to rest, he continued sawing at the bonds that held him. After he was freed, he released Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cut himself out with ease, using his claws alone.

Miroku made a move to go and comfort Rin, but Inuyasha placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "It is not our business, Miroku. Don't get yourself involved too much."

Miroku closed his eyes. He was right. _We couldn't get anymore involved with them or we might find ourselves in trouble along the way._ Inuyasha dropped his grip on Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched Rin's actions as she climbed into her bed roll, snuggling her face into her pillow and wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

"Kagome..." he heard her whisper.

Then, she screamed. Tears streamed from her eyes, soaking the pillow. Sesshomaru diverted his gaze to the tent flap. He couldn't help but be curious on what lay outside and decided to find out for himself.

Walking calmly to the flap he lifted it. What lay before him was utter chaos...


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

Blood was everywhere. The tents were sliced into shambles. Bodies were lane out before him as he took his first step out of the tent. His feet instantly sank into a puddle of blood. _Great. These were my only pair._ He couldn't help but scan the grounds in annoyance; the battle was still going; the entire clearing nearly full. He expertly avoided the skirmishes, seeking the one man he needed to talk to.

He could see why the little girl was frightened at this grotesque scene. Bodies were every a strewn all over the grass. The ground, soaked with blood, was soft beneath his feet. Entrails of the dead were scattered. It really was a massacre. _But...why did she scream? She should have witnessed many of these battles while traveling with Kagome. So...why?_

His thoughts immediately fled when he spotted the man he was looking for. The man was clashing swords with another, engaging in battle. He did not have time for this. He needed as much men as possible to be sparred. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru sliced the opponent to pieces, catching the other's attention.

The man bowed deeply as his eyes widened in recognition. "My Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you in one piece. The plan was carried out accordingly. No mistakes."

"Very good, Kouga. See to it that this battle is over with...few casualties," Sesshomaru ordered, not even flinching when a splatter of blood splashed his face.

X

_That scream! It could only be Rin's!_

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the tent, nearly gliding over the ground. Her eyes squinted in anger as she brutally sliced her current opponent. Without a second glance, she rushed to the tent as fast as possible, slicing down anyone who stood in her way, avoiding her own, of course. In but a few seconds she reached the tent. She ripped its flap aside ferociously and barged in.

Inuyasha and Miroku were no surprise to her, as she found them unbound. She didn't even look at them, much less acknowledge their presence. Quietly, she kneeled next to Rin. Slowly, she reached out to comfort her. The young girl flinched at her touch.

Rin turned her face to look at Kagome. She began to whimper. Suddenly she burst into tears and flung herself at Kagome. Kagome squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go, as Rin bawled in her clothes. Kagome heard Miroku and Inuyasha whispering about something, but she paid them no mind. She could only watch in sufferable silence as Rin broke down in tears.

She closed her eyes softly and began humming a tune into Rin's ear. Silently, the young girl fell asleep in her arms. Kagome smiled at the sleeping figure as she tucked her into bed. "Sleep now--"

Her voice died in her throat as the hilt of weapon slammed into the back of her neck, and she was consumed in darkness.

X

Inuyasha watched as the scene before him unfolded. She was quite a picture, so calm and surreal. But, he knew he needed to stop everything before it all got out of hand.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha's expression changed from sympathy to hard determination. "You know we need to bring her back alive and unharmed, right?"

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "I just wish we weren't the ones that had to do it," he replied.

Inuyasha quietly walked toward Kagome. He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. Every step made his journey all that much harder to continue.

Raising the knife, he slammed its hilt into the back of her neck. He momentarily saw her eyes widen in shock, then drift closed. He caught her limp body before it could hit the sleeping girl and threw it over his shoulders.

Sympathetically, he looked down. _Rin was her name, wasn't it? _"Miroku, carry Rin. I think she has a right to know what is going on, also. I know I'd want to."

Miroku walked over to the resting form and carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Together, they exited the tent, hardly congratulating their success in the plan.

X

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku and Inuyasha left the tent. He couldn't help but see the two limp forms that were carried. He walked towards them, avoiding the bodies with ease.

Inuyasha's and Miroku's grim expressions greeted him as Inuyasha handed the lithe body to him. "We did what we needed to, Sessh. Can we just go home already?," Inuyasha asked, a glint of disgust in his voice. Sesshomaru took the body from Inuyasha and began to walk toward their awaiting carriage, followed closely by Miroku and Inuyasha.

A cry broke through the clashes of swords and pained screams.

X

Block. Slice. Duck. Parry. She took down the enemies one by one. The heavy scent of blood was all she could smell. Her vision all to clear of the slaughtered bodies. _Wait!_ In the corner of her eye she saw the glint of steel. She whipped around ready to face her enemy, but paused as she saw that monk..._Miroku!_ Sango could barely make out the small figure in his arms, but knew that it was Rin, for when she looked toward Sesshomaru she found Kagome hanging limply in his arms.

Rage consumed her then, as she chopped down all the soldiers that stood in her way. Her path finally became cleared and she charged at the three figures. Their heads turned to her as she yelled, charging toward them. When she finally reached them, she swung her katana down, only too meet the clash of steel.

She found herself staring into Inuyasha's eyes as he held the dagger, blocking her attack. Sango quickly withdrew her blade as Inuyasha slashed at her once again. She jumped back and nearly tripped over a body. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha gripped the hilt of a sword stuck in a fallen man's body and tugged. It came free with ease as he instantly swung at Sango.

Her block came up a second too late as it sliced her shoulder. She screamed in agony. But, before she could recover, the back of his sword slammed into her temple. She, also, slid into the darkness.

X

They were losing fast. He knew that they couldn't hold out much longer. The soldiers just kept on coming and he could see their numbers were slowly dwindling. He looked up in time to see Sango go down and Kagome being carried off, Rin not to far behind. _Two of our best are gone. Our men are slowly dying. This battle was lost before it even begun._ Matsuru thought to himself.

He soon began to realize maybe this was part of Kagome's "game." Maybe this was supposed to happen. He dropped his katana. He remembered he still had Kagome's at his waist, but didn't bother to un-sheath it, for swords surrounded him. Seeing this, the rest, however many their were left, dropped their weapons, following the leader. The sounds off battle stopped as silence fell over the blood-soaked camp.

This night had turned into something more, as the rest were chained and rallied like slaves. Matsuru, Rei, Shiru, and the rest of their men held themselves proudly. If Kagome was still alive, there still was hope.

X

_Darkness._ All she could see was darkness. Her eyes fluttered open. Her vision cleared as the dark faded. The light of the moon shown through... _Bars?_ she thought, confused. She was about to attempt to stand, when she noticed her abdomen was manacled. _Oh! Not _this _again!_ she moaned. It was bad enough to be in that hole-in-the- ground, but this place smelled even worse.

She could smell bile and stink as she deeply breathed. The back of her neck pained her un-haltingly. Her wrists had neatly healed before, but now she wasn't so sure. They hurt once again. The memories of before flashed through her head. One by one she remembered her family, her panic rising until she thought of Rin. Then, it was pure fury. _How dare he!! He and his stupid father!! He better not have hurt her! He better not have touched her!! I will make him suffer for it if he does!!_

Kagome immediately began tugging at her chains. She would make them bend to her will. She would get out of this prison. After a few moments, she heard them start to give. _Do they think me so weak?_ she thought, disgusted. To her, chains were like ripping hay to shreds. It was only a simple task if you know there its weaker spots are.

The chains gave way and her hands were freed. But, before long, she heard footsteps approaching. Then, the clink of armor. There were about four or five of them when they arrived at her door. They stepped into the small cell, not worried in the least. "Your gonna wish you were dead when the master it through with you. He'll make you pay for what you did to his Lord's sons," one of them hissed in her ear.

A smile crawled across her features. "Well then...I'll just make sure to apologize, then." With that, she kicked the man nearest to her, sending him flying into the wall. "That was for Sango," she cried. She attacked the next guard in an instant. She swiftly kicked his knees; a satisfying crack brought a smirk to her face. "That was for Rin."

She grabbed the next one's arm, swung him around, locked his arm behind his back, and forced him into the wall. "That was for Shiru." The remaining soldiers were about to break for it, until she tugged them back. Menacingly she whispered, "Oh, come now. The fun has only started." She slammed their heads together, and let them fall limply, in a heap, to the floor.

She walked out of the room triumphantly, non-hesitant if there were any more. Calmly she walked through the dungeon door, a sweat not even breaking her skin. Her calm facade broke when she heard more footsteps rushing toward her. _There must have been another door down there._ she concluded as she advanced toward the staircase looming before her, skipping the steps three-by-three.

Kagome had finally reached the hallway, but had no time to contemplate which direction to head. She immediately ran right, hoping to run into a door containing the _Lord_ that she hated so much.

As she raced further, she saw different types of doors fly past. One was white, one was red, one was blue, one was green, and they continued on and on. She could see the end of the hall nearing too quickly, so she needed to decide on a door..._fast! Which shall it be? Door number one? Door number two? Or Door number three?_ She thought as she raced past door after door. The end was beginning to draw nearer and nearer.

Kagome stole a quick look behind her. There were many guards chasing her, nearly filling the hall itself. She thought and planned until a glint of something caught the corner of her turned eye. Her head whipped around in time to see the form of a golden door vanish. _That's not possible!! Doors don't appear then vanish!_ she thought. Then she realized she had seen it at the end of the hall on the supposedly "dead end" wall.

She slightly recalled a story about how highly trained wizards could conceal doors. How they could...bend the illusion of sight to their will. Kagome had been taught how it is done and how to undo it. With the help of Masturu, she had mastered it, but had never really _tried_ to do it in real situations. _No time to think now!_ Immediately, she chanted the counter-spell. It easily slid off her tongue in waves of energy. The energy seemed to _clash _with something as she drew nearer to the wall. A type of "barrier" that surrounded the now revealed door.

In an instant, the barrier vanished as she rushed through its haze. She extended her arm, reaching for the door. When she made contact, she rammed it open. There before her stood the King in all his glory, his wife and sons at his side. "What have you done?!," she demanded, fury rising. "You think that I'm some _pawn_ in your twisted little game, _Inutaisho_? Well, do you?!"

Inutaisho looked at her, a calm expression on his face. He felt not in the least threatened by her angry presence. "Kagome is your name, am I correct?," was all he replied.

Kagome seethed her fury a little longer, but gave up hope in rippling his calm facade. She closed her eyes in mock defeat and heaved a sigh. "I would have just cooperated if you had asked me nicely. You didn't have to go and kill all of those men. _My _men."

"I guess I am correct in thinking such that your name is indeed 'Kagome.' Your abilities surpass even the greatest of my wizards. Well, Sesshomaru had told me you thought of this as a 'game.' Tell me. What do you think of it now? Is it still a game to you?," Inutaisho asked, cool, calculating eyes staring at her blank ones.

She thought her answer out. Turning it over in her head. Looking at it in different angles, but here was no other way around it. "Yes. It is still a game to me. For years I have lived. And, for years, I have conquered. The kings of the past, _your past_ have kneeled before me in loyalty. What makes you any different? Why are you so confident about this?"

Inutaisho smiled a little. "I am so confident because the odds have slightly tipped in my favor." He snapped his fingers and Kagome could hear muffled voices behind her. Before her eyes, guards dragged out her "family," their mouths gagged, their hands bound. She could only stare in shock as weapons were threateningly placed to their throats.

"So...do you accept my... offer?", he asked.

"What offer?", Kagome snapped back.

Inutaisho smirked. "What you call 'a game' is, in fact, my plans...that just so happened to include you...as the main pawn."

"I'm no one's pawn! How dare you, you son-of-a-bitch!" she snapped back, nearly seething with anger.

"Watch your words, wench. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dearests."

To prove his words, a guard pressed a sword's edge to Rin's throat, a dribble of blood following it's length.

Kagome tore her gaze away, closing her eyes tightly. Her fists were clenched. She finally decided. It was for the best. "Inutaisho...I..."


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

"Inutaisho...I...don't accept."

Inutaisho took a slow step forward.

"I don't think that it is your choice to decide, Kagome. It seems that this 'game' of yours is tipped in my favor."

Sesshomaru felt suspicious about Kagome's actions. Weren't these people her comrades? Wouldn't she give her life to save them? Inuyasha had a slight expression of horror as did Miroku.

"Are you so heartless and ruthless that you would risk others to save your own?," Inutaisho inquired.

"Of course not. Why not kill them, then see who's favor this game is in," Kagome stated, a smirk playing across her shadowed features.

Inutaisho smirked just the same. With a flick of his wrist the guard immediately slit Sango's throat. Blood poured out as she let out a gargled scream. Kagome flinched ever so slightly. The metallic scent filled the room. Sesshomaru was nearly engulfed by it.

"What do you say now?," he questioned again.

"...No," was her cold, unfeeling reply.

One by one their cries filled the room. The blood soaking the floor. The spray nearly dying the air red. The smell greater than ever. Until, it was down to the last person. Rin.

"Do you still refuse?," Inutaisho asked, becoming a little nervous of his dwindling position.

"_Yes,"_ she hissed in reply, venom seeping from her words.

Inutaisho closed his eyes in resignation. He was about to flick his wrist when he found that it was held back.

"Please, Lord. I beg you! Stop it! I can't stand this anymore! I just can't!," cried his wife, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Inutaisho looked down at his wife, sympathy in his eyes.

"Taiyo...I must do this. We must continue with my plan. We must get Kagome on our side before that _monster_ does something we all will hate. You know we must and as I see it this is the only way," he answered her plea, with such resolve that Taiyo could not bring herself to beg even more. With him, her last words were, before she completely resigned herself to his way, "So, we must kill others to save ourselves. May the Lord forgive us."

Inutaisho looked at his wife, proud for her to be at _his _side, but hurt to see that she must decide such a horrible fate. The "sympathy moment" broke as Kagome began to laugh. Not menacingly, not hysterically, not loud, just...laugh. It was a soft, secretive laugh. Sesshomaru moved to silence her, but Inutaisho held out an arm. Instead, Sesshomaru inquired, "What is so funny, _Kagome_?"

In these circumstances, he felt it favoring if he used her name, although he added as much poison as he could muster into ever word.

"You people act so serious when _death _is involved. Tell me, why do you act this way?," she asked as if she were a child asking an innocent question.

"Because _death_ is not a toy to be meddled with. Doesn't the passing of a mortal not bother you? Doesn't it make you sad...alone? Do you feel no remorse? No sympathy?," Inutaisho asked.

_Why is she asking such strange things? Does death not affect her so much? Why doesn't it?_ His endless thoughts plagued him as Sesshomaru listened to Kagome laugh. For once in his life, Sesshomaru seemed to see her as his equal, if only for a short while. He was surprised that such a realization and an..._emotion_ existed within him.

Her laughter died away as an innocent smile replaced her shadowed features.

"Death. It is only just a word that you...'mortals' use to describe what you can't understand, yet it is inevitable. Death is a legend on its own. Where people 'go,' so to speak, is beyond our comprehension. Wether we have souls or not is knowledge that we don't seem to have. So, tell me. Why be afraid of something one cannot understand? Why is death such a bad thing?"

Inutaisho's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her answer. Was she really more than she seemed to be? Was her normality in this world just a wall hiding her true knowledge? Taiyo was the first to speak.

"For one such as young as you are, you are wizened beyond your years. But...still, don't you feel some sort of sadness for you friends? Weren't they so close to you that you shared some form of bond?"

Kagome's smile only grew wider.

"Don't worry about that."

She snapped her fingers and Rin disappeared. Wait..._She disappeared?!_ Inutaisho quickly ran towards the confused guard. Then, he noticed that the floor that he treaded on became desert dry. He looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly, who seemed to not understand what was going on, his eyes squinted in calculating reason.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that the scent of blood was also weakening. He looked at Kagome in confusion, when he seemed to notice that something seemed to lift. To clear away. Like a veil of mist melted away to something, strangely, more real.

"Sesshomaru...do you feel that?," he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, eyes narrowed. But, for once, he let his menace drop and turned back to Kagome. He kept searching and searching his senses, trying to understand what Inuyasha was saying, when he found it. He felt the strange feeling that he had been in a dream world and had finally woken up. Then, he remembered something vital hidden in his memory. He had remembered his old teacher telling him about illusion spells.

"_Spells of illusion are complex spells that hide reality from us. Casting an illusion spell takes a longer-than-average incantation, but is worth while. An exceptionally powerful magical being may only take a matter of thirty seconds to cast it, but usually, when in battle, they wouldn't really bother because it is time consuming. It takes about a minute for an average magical being to cast it and it's power consuming. So, instead, if there were an existing one, they would use the existing one against their opponent. That counter-spell would be easiest to do...if the one with the spell cast upon them can realize that they were only existing in an illusion. _

_A way to tell when an illusion is lifted is when you spot something that seemed different around you. Something that seemed insignificant, but still had caught your eye..."_

Sesshomaru scanned the room, mentally listing the objects he had found earlier, in the accused "illusion," that he was not seeing now. _The shelves are in place. The figurines are in order. Inuyasha has his sword...What am I missing? The guards are still here. The window is open. The door is closed. The–Wait! The door is closed?_

His gaze rested on the door, studying its every detail. He didn't remember Kagome ever closing the door when she had charged into the room.

"It was all an illusion. It was an Illusion spell," Sesshomaru replied, hiding his amazement in his conclusion as much as possible.

Inuyasha looked at his brother, shocked. His brother had actually answered his question. _Maybe Sesshomaru isn't really that cold after all..._

Kagome began to giggle again. "Very observant, Sesshomaru. I'd have never thought you and your stuck-up royal family would know such knowledge."

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers in anger, poison beginning to seep off in waves.

"Do not insult me. Do not shame my family, _wench_."

He slashed at Kagome, but she easily dodged.

Kagome giggled all the while as she dodged every slash. Right. Left. Head...duck! The doors flew open behind her as more guards stepped in. They were...holding something. People. Kagome saw a flash of orange and red in the corner of her eye. _Rin!_

Sesshomaru's temper began to rise. _With every attack she easily dodges. Is she really so strong? No. Can't be._ He swiped at her again, and this time, he felt his poisonous claws swipe flesh. Blood dripped from his newly stained claws as he looked at his victim.

Kagome clutched her stomach in pain. The poison was already seeping into her system. Flowing through her blood. She didn't know how long she was going to last. She looked on as Sesshomaru's anger vanished, once again replaced by that cold stare. She had finally been caught.

She couldn't help but wonder the expression on Rin's face. She knew if she moved to much it would only circulate the poisoned blood faster. Sesshomaru began to walk toward her. She noticed that he nearly glided on the smooth marbled floors, not a sound. He lifted her face to his with his bloody hand and warned, "Don't _ever_ insult my family again. If you do, I _will _kill you on the spot."

She stared into those cold eyes and caught a flash of a tinge of red before it slowly faded. She felt her chin released as he walked out of the room, brushing past the guards. Kagome meant to watch him go, but felt the poison at its utmost peak. Her eyes widened in pain as it seemed to pulse through her veins. She immediately covered her mouth as she began to spit out blood.

Her head...her head was spinning too fast. The room... Kagome watched as Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Taiyo, and some other figures rushed to her side. She heard a...scream. The sound around her faded. Was it getting darker? _Oh, I'm so tired...just...a...little...rest..._

X

_Why? Why did she take that attack? She so easily dodged the others, so why that one? _Sesshomaru walked to his room, still trying to understand the puzzling girl. He opened his door to a moonlit room. His large bed with its silken sheets made, his dresser neatly organized, his weaponry polished to shine.

He walked to his balcony door and opened it. Walking outside, he gazed at that bright orb in the sky. _Why does it remind me of her? Why that Kagome girl? _His thoughts were interrupted as his bedroom doors flew open. He whipped around at the intruder, quickly covering the distance between them and placing a blade to the intruder's throat. Oh. It was Inuyasha.

He backed away, sheathing Toukijin, his powerful sword.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?," he asked coldly.

"It's Kagome! That stupid attack that _you _did hurt her real bad. The doctor said she is capable of dying. What the hell was that?! What did you do to her? I know you, Sesshomaru. Your attacks aren't usually capable of killing something quickly...well, not this quick and to this effect anyway," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. _What?! It was not usually an instantaneous death. The poison should have taken some time._ He quickly whipped past Inuyasha, heading to the infirmary. He slid the shoji door open and stepped in. His father, step-mother, and the rest of Kagome's comrades surrounded her bed. He stepped as close as they were, all eyes on him. He could feel that girl...Sango staring at him angrily. He paid it no mind.

He looked down at Kagome. She flinched periodically as if she were having some sort of nightmare. The heat from her fever rose in waves as the cool cloth on her forehead did nothing. What was this feeling? Why did he feel like he was the one to blame for her condition? What was this...guilt?

"It's not your fault, Sesshomaru," Matsuru said, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes.

"What do you mean?," Sango asked angrily, "_He _did this to Kagome. It _is_ his fault!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, tears welling in her eyes.

Matsuru placed an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"Sango...it's not. It's...Kagome."

Sango lowered her hand and looked up at Matsuru, confused.

"What do you mean 'it's Kagome?'," Rei questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at Matsuru, his interest piqued.

"Kagome is..._different_. She has a sort of condition that most don't know about. When she was young, she had been hit by the plague–"

"But no one survived that. Not one single human was living after that," Inuyasha said calmly from behind the group, closing the door quietly.

"Exactly. She had been hit by it, but for some reason she survived. Has she told any of you yet? Well, I would suspect not, but...Kagome is half dragon."

Inutaisho gaped, Taiyo's eyes widened as well as Miroku's and Inuyasha's. Sango lowered her head, not ashamed but feeling... exposed. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"She had told me before, but I did not believe her. Is there actually such a thing as a half-dragon? To me, that is not plausible."

Matsuru smiled.

"To you it may not be, but...I know better. It is possible because she has shown me her capabilities. She is no mere human, that much I am sure of. I had taken her in when she was young, although her main house was with Sango and the others. At the age of six she was walking on walls. At the age of seven she had learned to speak dragon within a few months. At the age of eight she mastered all the spells there was to know. Her fighting skills are excellent. Her mind un-tangle able.

She had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time that would take even a demon twenty years to master. Then, one night...something happened that was unexplainable. It was as if she had been a fallen angel. She had grown wings the size of this room at the age of nine. Covering them up was a breeze for her, though. She could retract them with ease.

I would never have imagined that a girl as sweet as her could have such secrets. After that, she had nearly cried her heart out to me. She was half of something that everyone feared. Everyone feared it only because they didn't _understand _it. At first I had felt a little nervous around her, I confess, but...it sort of...grows on you.

Anyway, the plague had hit. Most of the village had been wiped out. Sango and the others were lucky enough to have just scraped by it, but Kagome hadn't–"

"Yeah...," Sango added in sadly. "We really thought that we were gonna loose her that time. She had been sick for over two weeks. In the middle of the third, her fever was finally going down. She stopped clawing at her self after that."

Inutaisho widened his eyes. Shiru continued.

"When she had the fever it felt like it was burning her inside out. Well, that's what she said anyway. When it rose she would whimper and start to scratch at herself. Her sheets would be bloody in the morning. But, she had survived it. But...Matsuru, poison doesn't usually affect her this much. What's going on?"

"It's...her waking hour. Every once a month she...hunts. You and the rest hadn't known because she had been resting at my hut those nights. She drinks fresh blood in order to survive. It's what the dragon inside her does," Matsuru grimly informed them.

Inutaisho had been silent until this moment. "Like a..._vampire?_," he whispered.

Matsuru nodded. "I had finally learned why dragons would attack people for no reason. Dragon's needed blood to live. That's why they destroyed villages. If a human-sized person like Kagome needed twelve rabbits to quench her thirst, just think of a dragon. It didn't help that her father had been the most terrible of them all..."

"_Masturu_," Sango warned.

"Sorry, it was not my place. Well, if she doesn't get blood into her in her waking hour, her immune system goes down. Her body can't handle that kind of urge. As you can see, it has such an effect."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He felt a tinge of sympathy for her. She had her life sewn up around the fact that if her secret were to be revealed she would be put to death. So, instead, she built her own reality. Where life is just a game to her. Where she's always that happy-go-lucky girl.

"Is that why her eyes seem so odd?," he heard himself ask.

"Yes," Matsuru answered.

"Uncle Matsuru," came a small voice. Matsuru looked down and found Rin tugging on his pants. "Will Kagome-chan...die?"

The question seemed so innocent, but they knew better. They all knew. There was too much of her within some part of them already, wether it be just an acquaintance or a long term run. Kagome had that sort of "I-like-you-already" affect on people that most couldn't resist but to be her friend instantly.

The question left a thick veil in the air. All eyes were on Matsuru, even Sesshomaru's. "I honestly...don't know..."


End file.
